


Affection

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: But with Riley it was different. With Riley,Macwas the one initiating it, seeking out her physical affection.
Relationships: Angus Macgyver/Riley Davis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132
Collections: Favourites I’ll read again and again





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Man. One of these days I need to write a fic that isn't from Desi’s pov… but today is not that day.  
> As always, love hearing from you guys, enjoy :)

Mac, Desi realised, was secretly an affectionate person, though he hadn't seemed to be with her.  
Sure when they had been together there were kisses and sex but not the small gestures and touches. She definitely wasn't that type of person but if Mac had been like that when they were together, she obviously wouldn't have pushed him away. 

Bozer on the other hand was _most definitely_ the physical affection type and he had no qualms hugging or snuggling up to Mac whenever he felt like it. Mac was more than happy to give into Bozer's affection but it was always the former reaching out and the latter happy to oblige. 

But with Riley it was different. With Riley, _Mac_ was the one initiating it, seeking out her physical affection. And to anyone else, the small moments wouldn't seem like a big deal. If it were the touchy-feely Bozer reaching out and seeking some small gestures of touch or affection instead of Mac, it wouldn't warrant further looking into. But this was Mac. 

For example, there had been many times where Riley was doing something on her computer and Mac had gone into her personal space, sitting with his arms pressed up to her's or even with his head on her shoulder as she explained something to him.  
There were also many moments, especially recently, where they had comforted each other during tough cases. It was simple gestures like Mac reaching out and touching her arm or back, seeming to reassure not only her, but himself as well. 

And Desi realised that she sounded like a jealous ex, but that truly wasn't it. With Mac, who definitely wasn't a touchy-feely person, it said a lot about just how comfortable he was with Riley to be outwardly affectionate with her. 

And then there were moments like now. 

After a successful mission, they were waiting in a hangar, the stormy weather back home making it so there’d be an hours delay before the jet arrived. There was a kitchenette, a small bookshelf and some seating. She had taken the single chair, Russ was lounged out on one of the small couches and, grabbing a book from the bookshelf, Mac had taken his usual place next to Riley on the other one. 

Weary after a mission, they all sat quietly, absorbed in whatever they were doing. A few moments passed however before the stillness was disturbed as Mac slouched down on the couch, resting his head against Riley’s upper arm. 

At that, she looked down at him, a soft smile on her face, but as he nuzzled his head against her, seeming to make himself more comfortable, she broke out into a grin. Mac, who _somehow_ (considering he was still looking at his book) seemed to be aware that Riley was smiling at his actions, smiled into his book, pleased at the reaction he had caused. She smiled fondly at him for a moment longer before turning back to her phone and he focused on his book again. 

Desi wasn't trying to sound jealous, but she had to admit to herself that Mac would never do that with her. She and Mac had never seemed to have those mundane affectionate moments that he and Riley seemed to have. 

Discreetly, Desi looked back up at them.  
Mc was engrossed in whatever book he was reading and Riley’s attention was on her phone, but both seemed completely comfortable doing their own thing while soaking in the presence of one another.


End file.
